Life on this side
by emeraldstoker
Summary: Victoria and Victor continue their lives together through illness, parental objections and other trials, some normal and others perhaps more peculiar. You never quite know.
1. Victoria's Second Thoughts

Victoria set the tea tray down on a small table just outside Victor's bedroom door and knocked softly. Though the Van Dort Estate fairly crawled with butlers and maids, she refused and even shuddered at the idea of leaving the care of her sick husband to servants, however fine and trustworthy they may be. Her mother would have gone into hysterics at such behavior and Mrs. Van Dort had seemed quite shocked when she'd caught Victoria going up the stairs with the tray.

"Heavens, Victoria. You need not do things like that!" She'd cried in that would-be-posh style and tone. "Whatever you think we've got servants for?" She paused a moment as though to try and figure out what went wrong with that otherwise splendid sentence.

Victoria had managed a gentle smile at her mother-in. She did not dislike Nell, far from it. Still it could not be denied that she had probably been a far better mother to Victor before her not to clever head had filled with concerns of rank and what is fitting and proper. "Victor is my husband, Mrs. Van Dort. I consider care of him far more than my duty." With another slight smile, Victoria had marched determinedly up the stairs before her mother-in-law could bully her out of her errand.

She waited a few moments and knocked again. She didn't want to simply burst in and wake Victor up if he was sleeping. It was just as well. Victoria did need a moment to catch her breath after climbing all those stairs. It was nicer living at the Van Dort Estate than the Everglot's but Victoria really did not want to live at either of them. She dreamed of a more modest dwelling where she and Victor could reside in comfort with no more than a cook, a housekeeper and possibly a gardener.

Victor awoke out of a troubled sleep and immediately wished himself back again. Between a sore throat that made even the slightest whisper agony, the feverish headache throbbing behind his eyes and the aches and chills plaguing his frail body, Victor was in utter misery. His life had never been one of perfect health but he could not remember ever having felt so awful before in his life.

He caught the gentle tap on his door and decided to stay awake after all. Hoping he was correct about who knocked, he reached for and rang the bell pull beside his bed.

Victoria smiled. "He must be awake." She quietly opened the door, entered and shut it noiselessly behind her.

"Did I wake you up darling?" She asked in a tender whisper as she set the tray down on Victor's bedside table and pulled open the curtains to the canopy bed. "Oh Victor!" She nearly cried out as she saw him lying there, his usually pale face drained of all color save a hectic flush along his high, fragile cheekbones and his raven hair disheveled and hanging damply over his brow. Above the plain white night shirt the sides of his slender throat stood out painfully swollen. She perched down on the chair beside his bed and softly brushed the hair from his eyes.

Victor's rather dry lips trembled into a smile. Even the sight of his wife's lovely face and mild expression had soothed the pains in his head some but not so much as the touch of her soft, cool hand on his hot forehead. As Victoria had gently but firmly forbidden him to try and speak he reached under his pillow for his notepad and pencil, wrote out what he wanted to say and handed it to Victoria.

_No my dear. I was awake before you knocked_. Victoria handed Victor back his notebook and poured him a cup of hot tea. He accepted it gratefully and took a long sip, the warmth of the drink easing the pain in his throat.

A feeling of terrible guilt overcame Victoria as she gazed upon her ailing love and thought back to the wedding that had almost happened. Perhaps Victor, delicate as he was would have been better off passing away then, better off with a truly unselfish wife like Emily who really had done what she'd thought best for Victor when all she could think about was how afraid she was to lose him. Tears stung the corners of her eye. She tried to blink them back before Victor noticed.

_What's wrong?_

She nearly cursed her husband's fine eye for detail, not much diminished even in a feverish haze. The worried look on his drawn face was too intense for Victoria to not answer. "You ought to have stayed with Emily. I should have insisted."

_Why?_ Victor tried not to look as hurt as he felt glad he could not talk and blurt something unfortunate out like, "am I that much trouble to look after?

" Emily loved you and would have made you happy. You wouldn't be ill. You'd never know another moment of sickness or fear and if I'd been thinking about something other than myself at the time I would have realized it." The tears escaped Victoria's eyes as she spoke and rolled down her cheeks.

Victor shook his head and gave a silent chuckle before writing more on his notepad.

_Sweet Victoria. Have you forgotten what else happened at the church? Not to brag about my own prowess in battle but I fought an experienced well-armed swordsman, my only weapons a flimsy toasting fork and love for you. Now if I could get through all that for your sake and the sake of our life together, I believe I can overcome a touch of pneumonia, especially with you to nurse me through it._

Victoria blushed a little and bent down to kiss Victor's cheek. He rather wished he could always talk to Victoria by such a means. He was so much more eloquent on paper than in person though no less sincere. He finished the tea and moved to lay back down. Victoria turned his pillows over to the fresh, cool side which seemed to make all the difference to his comfort as his head descended upon them. It was one of those little touches that only the most loving wives think of.

Among the tea things on the tray was a small basin of cool water and a cloth. Victoria wet and wrung out the cloth using it to gently bathe his face and neck.

Victor smiled. "Thank you Victoria. I'm so glad you came rather than..." His throat rasped painful and be began to cough.

"Oh Victor! I told you not to talk." Victoria mildly reproached and eased him into more of an upright position so he might not lose his breath. He shivered in a sudden chill. She put her warm arms around him and drew him towards her. His head settled against her chest.

Victoria could not help a faint smile recalling happier nights that had begun in a similar way. She might have been horribly ashamed of these thoughts had Victor not once again procured his notebook.

_You rival the finest eiderdown, Victoria. And so much more versatile under better circumstances._

Victoria blushed again and giggled. "Was anticipation of those 'better circumstances' paramount in your decision to remain among the living, Victor?"

_Well it did not exactly hurt the case for the mortal coil._ Because of his fever, Victor could not tell whether or not he blushed.

Victoria found her back getting rather stiff. It was awkward holding Victor in her arms while seated on a small wooden chair. She carefully slid off the seat and onto the bed laying down beside him. Victor settled cozily against her and sighed in contentment.

Stroking her husband's soft raven hair, Victoria replayed in her head questions she knew would need to come up eventually. She loved Victor dearly but there were so many things they hadn't really discussed yet and would one day have to. But for now she contented herself listening Victor's relaxed, even breaths as he fell asleep in her arms.


	2. The InLaws

"So, Victoria dear... how is Victor?" Nell enquired in a studied, disinterested tone as she poured the tea.

"Asleep at the moment." Victoria responded hastily moving the ornate cup under the amber stream before it poured out onto the carpet. Mrs. Van Dort was overdoing the whole "faintly distracted" routine again in an effort to appear ladylike. Now there was another reason Victoria was glad her mother was not here. She would have thought Victor's mother was mocking her. She sipped her tea and tried not to shudder as she put it down. It was Darjeeling oversteeped by about five minutes and therefore bitter and undrinkable. It was no wonder Victor had been nearly as extactic over her tea as he had been over...other things. Victoria made a mental note to find a tactful way of introducing better methods of making tea to the Van Dort household. "I think he shall mend soon."

"I should think he would, the way you've been taking care of him." William commented dealing with Nell's tea in his usual manner, 4 extra lumps of sugar.

Nell huffed. "Yes, thank you dear but I still say that such things are best left to servants. I mean what is the point of hiring them if they don't do things for you?"

"Our servants have plenty to do already, darling." William put in gently. "You're very good at keeping them busy. Besides it clearly makes Victoria happy to nurse Victor herself and since they've already been married it's not as though she'll come across anything she hasn't already seen eh?" He gave Victoria a wink and a slight nudge. Victoria blushed and giggled softly into her tea cup.

"Really William!" Mrs. Van Dort cried turning purple. "I'll not have discussions of such tawrdy subjects when we are using my best china!" She paused a moment and turned to Victoria, "But as long as we are on the subject, Victoria... shall I be a grandmother any time soon?"'

"It's not...entirely impossible at this point." Victoria responded in as even a tone as she could. The beuatiful sound of Victor's bell resounded through the parlor. "Do excuse me."

"Did you need something, Victor?" Victoria asked perching herself by Victor on his bed.

_No but mother has a carrying voice and I thought you'd probably had enough of t**hat** particular conversation._

She smiled and kissed his forehead softly. "You thought correctly. I do like your mother, Victor. But her obsession with grandchildren coupled with a...very bipolar sense of propriety makes one unsure about what to say next. However do you and your father cope?"

_We have our ways. I say as little as possible and father just says whatever he likes and lets her get upset if she wants to. He believes she rather enjoys her own indigantion and I don't disagree with him._

"I suppose I will figure out my own method eventually. At least she likes me."

_How can she help it?_


	3. All is Well

Victoria cuddled contentedly against Victor's shoulder as they lay together in their own bed in their own little home built some miles from their parent's homes. This suited them both better than their filial piety would let them admit.

Victor read aloud from The Hound of the Baskervilles in his pleasant soothing voice that often lulled Victoria off to sleep, though not tonight. She snatched the book playfully from his hands.

"What is in your mind, darling?" Victor asked.

"Nothing... only that you must practice your vows." She kissed him on the nose and settled back cozily against the pillows.

Victor smiled, leaned over his wife and kissed her deeply. "With this hand I will cup..."

"Oh goodness, yes." Victoria giggled, snuffing the lamp.


	4. Trouble with the Staff

"Shall I prepare the master bedroom, Mrs. Van Dort?" Mrs. Matilda Loven enquired in her smooth, faintly snide tone.

Victoria laid aside her sewing and looked up at their housekeeper who might have been her mother, if her mother would ever stoop to wear an apron. She sighed. "Yes, do so Ms. Loven." She regretted hiring the woman. Since she had joined the staff, Victoria felt home again in the most disagreeable sense possible. _I should have known, as it was mother who recommended her to me._

"Yes, Mrs. Van Dort. Perhaps it is best to prepare it on the **_off-chance_** that he will require it." She withdrew, her dark skirt rustling softly with disapproval.

Victoria's cheeks burned. Ms. Loven seemed to take it as a personal affront to her sense of propriety that Victor usually retired to Victoria's room rather than his own. There was nothing wrong with that. Were they married or weren't they? Victoria hesitated to fire her. Aside from her occasional snide comments she ran the household smoothly and her comments were always so well veiled Victoria was never certain if they were meant or if she imagined them just because Ms. Loven reminded her of her mother.

"Good evening, darling." Victor stepped jauntily into the room and kissed his wife's cheek. He noticed that all was not well with her. "What is it, Victoria?"

"It's that wretched housekeeper of ours."

Victor did not need to hear anymore. This wasn't the first time Ms. Loven had made Victoria uncomfortable about his sleeping arrangements. He did not like to see Victoria so upset. Though it was a wrench he said, "Perhaps it might defuse things were I to retire to my own room for a time?"

Victoria shook her head and smiled slightly at her husband. She knew he meant well. "No, Victor. I won't be bossed by my own servants. All through my childhood I was bullied by Emil and I shant let that happen again."

Victor returned her smile and squeezed her hand fondly. "Good for you, my dear. After all as you pointed out, she works for us. There is not much else she can do besides disapprove."


	5. Trouble with the families

Victor was wrong. There was one more option open to Ms.Loven and she took it. She gave notice and was gone within a fortnight. Victoria was relieved and quickly found a replacement, a younger but rather plain young woman called Ms. Eliza Dunmore .She was just as efficient as Ms. Loven had been though more inclind to mind her own affairs and not comment upon how Victoria ran her home. This suited the young couple very well. Though there was a spot of trouble with Victoria's parents when they and the Van Dorts came over for tea after all this had transpired.

"Victoria what's become of Ms. Loven?" Her mother enquired noiselessly setting down her cup and saucer for her daugther to refill.

As she poured, Victoria responded, "She quit mother."

"Ahh. May one enquire why?"

Victoria hesitated and looked at Victor who blushed and began to intently butter a scone. "She and I had... differences about household sleeping arrangements. She took it as a personal insult that Victor generally does not retire to the master bedroom."

"Victor..." Mr. Van Dort mock-scolded. "We had that discussion about bathtubs years ago, remember?"

Victor flushed a deeper shade of crimson and all three Everglots looked at the Van Dorts quizically.

"Bathtub?"

"Oh yes, William!" Mrs. Van Dort laughed heartily. "I remember when Victor believed there were monsters under his bed and took to taking all his bedclothes and layering them into the bathtub."

"I was five mother."

Victoria wiped her lips on her napkin to conceal a laugh. She knew Victor hated it when his mother brought up those childhood memories in front of people but they were all so funny and really only endeared him to her all the more. "Yes this problem is a bit more... adult."

"How do you mean?" Lady Everglot asked in a tone that chilled Victoria straight through.

Victor unexpectedly came to his wife's rescue. "She means that I generally retire with Victoria to her room rather than go to my own."

"Well done son!" Mr. Van Dort laughed. "That's what I like to hear." No one else at the table appart from the young couple appeared to agree with him.

"Ms. Loven had a valid objection, then." Lady Everglot remarked and sipped her tea. Mrs. Van Dort clicked her tongue in agreement.

"I don't believe she did, mother." Victoria put in quietly but steadily. "Victor and I are married. This is our home and if we wish to retire together I don't see why we should not."

"As you wish." Lady Everglot said frostily and then fell silent and it was somehow worse than if shse had spoken for hours.


	6. Uneasy Thoughts

"Victor..." Victoria said thoughtfully laying aside her sewing for a moment.

"Victoria?" He responded looking up from a sketch he'd been making of his wife as she sat before the fire and blocking the unfinished drawing with his hands. He wanted to surprise her once it was completed.

"I was just thinking... where on earth did the late Lord Barkis get the notion that my parents were so wealthy? Granted we did not announce our impoverishment but that we had not attended the theatre or thrown any parties since I was 10 ought to have provided some hint. And further, why did it not occur to him to question why my incredibly class conscious parents would be willing to marry their only daughter off to a family of rich well... commoners. I mean no offense to you darling..."

"Oh no, I see that." Victor said unperturbed but rather interested. "You're right it is curious. Someone must have told him."

"Yes but who and to what purpose?"

"What indeed?" Victor spoke softly and the two fell into uneasy silence.

Victoria gave a light laugh. "I'm sure it doesn't matter. No, not in the least."

"I'm sure you're right." Victor said as he resumed his drawing and Victoria took up her sewing once again.


	7. The Selfinvited Guest

Victoria sat at the breakfast table the next day sipping coffee and sorting through the morning letters. Among them was a letter in a good cream-colored envelope slightly scented with french perfume and addressed to Mrs. Van Dort in impeccable handwriting. She opened it and read the following:

_My darling Cousin Victoria,_

_I am presently to return from my sojourn in Paris and was hoping I might stop with you, as my own home is not quite decorated. I am keenly looking forward to seeing your charming home and husband, Vincent. I have already written your parents of my tentative plans and Emil has very kindly volunteered his services in case what your parents class as a "humble" home might find itself rather understaffed to deal with company._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Claudia._

Victoria sighed and began to write a response,

Dearest Cousin Claudia,

Actually my husband is called Victor. An easy mistake...

Just then Victor emerged in his blue dressing gown and morning-rumpled hair. "Good morning, darling." Victoria turned her face towards her husband and affectionately accepted and returned his kiss.

"See if you find it quite so good after reading this letter." She handed him the communication.

Victor scanned his eyes over the text and smirked in amusement. "Well darling, Claudia is every bit the Everglot. You I've always had my doubts about. I'm still not convinced you were not a princess left on their doorstep at a tender age."

"Princesses don't get left on the doorsteps of impoverished nobles." Victoria giggled but then felt a frown creeping to the corners of her mouth._ Unless someone was misinformed_. "So, shall we suffer the guest?"

"Well your parents already expect her to stay here. I expect it will be easier to have Claudia here than explain why we won't to them."

"I suppose you are right." Victoria smiled slightly. "What about Emil?"

Victor considered. "I don't care for his snobbish airs, that is for certain. Still he is undeniably good at his job and he'll make Claudia feel at home. We'll just keep him busy waiting on her so he won't pay attention to us or have time to mind..."

"Living in a highly improper household with a man who cannot go two nights without 'practicing his vows.'" Victoria got up to carefully file the letters away.

"You mean two nights or three mornings." Victor said chasing after her and wrapping his long arms around her waist.

Victoria turned around, returning the embrace and kissed him passionately. "Ms. Dunmore, keep our breakfast warm!"

My appologies for the sudden absense of this chapter. A mistake in the text prompted me to remove it, fix the error and put it up again. 


	8. Enter Lady Claudia

Victoria stopped by the hallway mirror to straighten her hair feeling a bit apprehensive about Claudia's arrival when the sound of piano music from the parlor caught her attention.

"Hmm," She giggled to herself, "rather like when Victor and I first met... although this tune is quite cheerful. I'm sure Emil hates it."

She came in the room and approached Victor where he sat at the piano. "A new song darling?"

Victor paused in his playing for a moment and smiled at his wife. "Brand new actually. It's called Daisy Bell and is quite big in the music halls. Shall I continue?"

"Please do. I need a bit of cheering right now."

Victor nodded and resumed. The tune had a good many sprightly flourishes that he was particularly good at. Though the song was a short one and over too soon for Victoria's taste.

"Oh do play it one more time, Victor."

"Only if you sing it." Victor teased. Victoria had a pleasant light alto voice and a natural ear for tone despite her mother's attempts to quash it. The piano would perhaps remain a closed book to her but singing was another matter.

"Are there words to the song?" She asked peaking over his shoulder at the sheet music. "Oh yes. Well alright Victor but don't blame me if I slaughter it."

"You won't. It's an easy song and right in your range." He began to play again and at his signal Victoria sang along:

_There is a flower within my heart,_

_Daisy, Daisy!_

_Planted one day by a glancing dart,_

_Planted by Daisy Bell!_

_Whether she loves me or loves me not,_

_Sometimes it's hard to tell;_

_Yet I am longing to share the lot_

_Of beautiful Daisy Bell!_

_Chorus:_

_Daisy Daisy,_

_Give me your answer do!_

_I'm half crazy,_

_All for the love of you!_

_It won't be a stylish marriage,_

_I can't afford a carriage,_

_But you'll look sweet on the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two!_

_We will go "tandem" as man and wife,_

_Daisy, Daisy!_

_Ped'ling away down the road of life,_

_I and my Daisy Bell!_

_When the road's dark we can despise_

_P'liceman and lamps as well;_

_There are bright lights in the dazzling eyes_

_Of beautiful Daisy Bell!_

_Chorus:_

_Daisy Daisy,_

_Give me your answer do!_

_I'm half crazy,_

_All for the love of you!_

_It won't be a stylish marriage,_

_I can't afford a carriage,_

_But you'll look sweet on the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two !_

_I will stand by you in "wheel" or woe,_

_Daisy, Daisy!_

_You'll be the bell(e) which I'll ring, you know!_

_Sweet little Daisy Bell!_

_You'll take the lead in each trip we take,_

_Then if I don't do well;_

_I will permit you to use the brake,_

_My beautiful Daisy Bell!!!_

_Chorus:_

_Daisy Daisy,_

_Give me your answer do!_

_I'm half crazy,_

_All for the love of you!_

_It won't be a stylish marriage,_

_I can't afford a carriage,_

_But you'll look sweet on the seat_

_Of a bicycle built for two !_

Victor gracefully finished off the last bars of the song and looked blithely at Victoria's blushing face. "You did that beautifully darling."

Just then Emil stepped into the room followed by a small figure draped in furs. "Lady Claudia Everglot."

"Oh Emil!" A ladylike voice exclaimed as a dainty head emerged from the sea of white, "Did I just hear music?"

"Of a kind, my lady." Emil sniffed haughtily. "Mister Van Dort and his wife were at the piano."

"How charming!" She gushed as Emil took her furs revealing a petite young woman in a very fashionable gown of pale pink silk. Though somewhat thinner than Victoria, Claudia seemed to have her corset laced considerably tighter. Her voice had a breathless quality and her slim shoulders stooped a little from the pressure. Her face was not unlike Victoria's though less round and not so pink in the cheeks. "Victoria darling!" She scurried up and kissed her cheeks. "You are looking almost indecently well considering all you've been through."

Victor and Victoria looked at each other. "You um... know what's happened?" Victoria asked cautiously.

"Well of course dear. It's never easy on one marrying below... oh I beg your pardon, you must be Vin...no...Victor." She suddenly exclaimed as if noticing the slight, neatly attired young man for the first time.

"Lady Claudia." He said gently kissing her delicate hand.

"My word!" She exclaimed. "I'm am quite taken aback. I should not have expected such manners from a cobbler's son!"

"Fishmonger." Victoria put in quietly.

"Oh of course. I am sorry."

"An easy mistake." Victor said with a perfectly charming smile. "Cobbler, fishmonger, practically indistinguishable... especially if father is doing the cooking."

Lady Claudia gave a light laugh and Victoria cast Victor a pleased and grateful look that he would overcome his natural diffidence and help her deal with the company and even manage to be bright and witty while doing it.

"Come, Claudia." Victoria suggested. "I gave the maid the day off so I'll show you to your room and help you get settled in."

"How quaint." Claudia responded and followed Victoria out.

Victor sank down onto the piano bench and dabbed at his forehead with his handkerchief breathing a sigh of relief. That charming little performance had taken some effort to carry off. "I hope she's not staying for more than a week." He muttered. "Still perhaps it will get easier. Funny I should still feel the urge to tremble at a houseguest after all I've been through."


End file.
